


Cuddling

by Synnerxx



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-26
Updated: 2008-09-26
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duff is a cuddler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

Axl sighed and scooted further away from Duff on the small bed, until he was pressed up against the wall. He had agreed to room with the tall blonde when Izzy and Slash had asked him, because they wanted to have a bedroom together. Axl was happy for them, really, but fucking Slash could have warned him that Duff was a cuddler. Bastard.

Duff, still asleep, sensed somehow the loss of warmth from Axl's body and shifted closer to the redhead, seeking it out. His arms wrapped themselves around Axl's waist and he growled quietly to himself. He was definitely getting back at Slash for not telling him. He tried to pull away from Duff, but he was already up against the wall and Duff merely tightened his grip.

Axl sighed again and debated just getting up and going downstairs to sleep on the couch since Steven was at his girlfriends' house tonight. He tried to squirm his way out of Duff's arms, but that didn't work, so he thought about waking the bassist up. That was nearly impossible. The blonde slept like a fuckin' rock. Axl gave up, panting slightly from his efforts.

He froze when he heard a voice in his ear. "You going to be still and let me sleep now?" Duff asked. 

"You've been awake all this time?!" Axl whisper-shrieked. 

"Who could sleep with you being all squrimy over there?" Duff cracked open an eye. Axl noticed he still hadn't let go of him. 

"You could've told me that you....... cuddled." Axl spat the word as if it burned his tongue to say it.

"What's wrong with cuddling?" Duff wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion. 

"It's girly and shit." Axl explained. 

"It is not. There's nothing wrong with cuddling, Axl, you're just insecure." Duff smirked at him. 

"I am not!" Axl yelped. 

"If you weren't, then you wouldn't have a problem with me cuddling you." Duff's smirk got even bigger.

"Who said I had a problem? I don't! Cuddle all you like!" Axl snapped. 

Duff chuckled silently. Victory was his. "Fine, I will." Duff pulled Axl closer to him, resting his chin on top of the singers' head. Axl tensed up, but eventually relaxed and snuggled into his embrace. He was loath to admit it, but cuddling was nice, and Duff was warm. He felt lips brush the top of his head and a whispered "Goodnight" from Duff.

"'Night." he murmured, already half asleep.

Maybe cuddling wasn't so bad after all. Especially cuddling with Duff.


End file.
